world_incorporated_wrestling_wiwfandomcom-20200214-history
Rupert Giles
Rupert Edmund Giles was the Watcher and father figure of Slayer Buffy Summers, the former librarian of Sunnydale High School, and the occult expert of the Scooby Gang. Born into a family who worked for the Watchers Council for three generations, Giles initially rebelled against his family legacy and became a rogue magician, until the death of a close friend led him to return to the Council's fold. Nevertheless, he would retain his rebellious streak, and a fierce, ruthless devotion to his loved ones. As the Watcher of Buffy Summers, Giles developed a father-like bond with his charge, not only training her but also fighting by her side and openly defying the Council in order to save Buffy's life, which ultimately led to his dismissal from the Council. Fired from the Council, Giles remained as a member of the Scooby Gang for two more years, trying to find his way even after being reinstated in his position as Watcher. He left Sunnydale in 2001 when he came to the realization that he had to leave Buffy so she would embrace the responsibilities of adulthood. He returned to Sunnydale the next year to stop Willow Rosenberg from destroying the world and nearly lost his life in the process. After she was stopped, Giles took her to England to aid her in her rehabilitation and coming to terms with her power. When the First Evil began its campaign and had the Watchers Council destroyed, Giles gathered a group of Potential Slayers and returned to Sunnydale to prepare for the coming battle. However, he came into conflict with Buffy regarding the vampire Spike, whom Giles considered a potential threat. When Buffy's leadership was questioned by her friends and allies, Giles sided against Buffy but reconciled with her when Buffy devised a plan that would allow the Scoobies to defeat the First. When the power of the Slayer was activated in all potential Slayers throughout the world, Giles helped Buffy create the Slayer Organization, though in secret he sent Slayer Faith Lehane to eliminate a rogue Slayer. After Buffy discovered Giles had gone behind her back, they were not on speaking terms for a while, and Giles joined Faith as the two sought troubled new Slayers to help them come to terms with their powers and prevent them from falling into the path Faith had fallen to in the past. A short time later however, as the Twilight crisis came to the near destruction of the world, Giles was murdered by Angel, who was possessed by the sentience of a newly created universe. Angel and Faith worked tirelessly the next year to resurrect and bring back Giles despite it being a near-impossible task in a world without magic. Angel figured out a way through the Tooth of Ammuk, a magical artifact that would gather pieces of his soul through magical artifacts. Giles' soul was snatched away for eternal torment by Eyghon the Sleepwalker and briefly inhabited in Angel's own body. After finding a proper incantation, Giles' was successfully brought back to life. However, the spell had backfired through the Fairweather sisters involvement in the ritual and Giles was forced to deal with the stressful return to his twelve-year old body, but with his memories, intellect, and experience still intact. Feeling purposeless and disconnected, Giles nevertheless chose to aide Angel and Faith from stopping Whistler's release of deadly magical all over the world. Biography Early Life Watcher to Buffy Summers Unemployment Owner of the Magic Box Return to England Post-Sunnydale Death and Legacy Resurrection Personality Powers and Abilities Relationships Romantic Paternal Friendships Familial Antagonistic Other Behind the Scenes Appearances ''Buffy'' Season 1 ''Buffy'' Season 2 ''Buffy'' Season 3 ''Buffy'' Season 4 ''Buffy'' Season 5 ''Buffy'' Season 6 ''Buffy'' Season 7 ''Angel'' Season 5 ''Buffy'' Season 8 Angel & Faith Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Nine Willow: Wonderland Other Appearances Gallery Internet professional wrestling career Anthony Stewart Head is a actor and wrestler she is currently working under World Incorporated Wrestling by the ring name from the television series days, Buffy Summers and has aligned herself with the rest of the Scoobies also being led by Buffy Summers 'Word Incorporated Wrestling' 'Debut (2013-present)' Giles debuted along with Buffy Summers and the rest of The Scoobies on the July 24, 2013 episode of Dynasty to address the WIW Universe. On the July 27, 2013 episode of Turbo Giles teamed with Harris to defeat Josh Nuss and Quinn Noel. In wrestling See Also